This invention relates to apparatus for ventilation and temperature control of an enclosed space or compartment of a vehicle, such as the interior of a car or a lorry or truck.
The control of the many variable quantities that are involved in an air conditioning system requires complex and often bulky equipment. Considerations of space and weight are of importance in vehicles, as well as speed of response and, moreover, it is desirable that any air conditioning system in a vehicle should be capable of operating automatically if it is to be used to good effect without requiring continued attention that would distract the vehicle driver from his main task.
The present invention is concerned with apparatus that can be operated automatically and cater adequately for a wide variety of external factors while being of a relatively compact nature.